truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Successor
The Successor is a mothership title of the Celesti franchise, started on the 14th of June 2009. It currently includes Ranna and Cudpug, as well as Kovu and Hyaru. The story follows a group of Renegades fighting against the Avarian threat, and takes place 18 years after the events of Celesti Regression and Blue Lights. It contains many references to the previous Celesti storylines, a majority of which come from Regression. The biggest references are the children from couples that were around in the two previous storylines. In 2009, The Successor won the category of 'Favourite Role-play' in the TTM Members Award - an incredible feat. In the latter parts of the roleplay, there was a shift from a distinct party to the individual characters surrounding the group. However, near the final third of the roleplay the party became the main focus once again. The Successor was on hiatus status for a period of months during the absence of Kovu. However, the roleplay resumed on 20/5/10 after Kovu's return. Recently, The Successor is finally nearing the last few, exciting concluding chapters, that will ultimately serve to explain what happens to our heroes! The Successor is an incredibly long roleplay, spanning across almost 70 pages, with an estimated 2000 posts by the end. Story The Successor revolves around the Avarian Pures, and how they have stumbled into power after the demise of Silveon. At the start of the Roleplay the Avarian's are in charge of the lands of Forena, Roncevalles, Amarant and Vennicio, after the falling of humans from prosperity. They are currently involved in a war with The Dog Lands in the north (Damascus and Nabreus) and the Equisarian's in the south (Centuri). Four Imperial Avarian's known as the Lancets conduct the battle in favour of the Avarian's. One such Lancet, Maximillian, has two sons who he has raised well. The first is Hunter and the second is Chase. The story follows Hunter as he finds out the truth about his identity - that he is not in fact Maximillian's son, but is instead the son of the mercenary Quince from the original Celesti, and that he was merely raised by the nobility of the Avarian's from a very young age after being taken from his mother. After a chance encounter with a woman claiming to be his mother on his 19th birthday, Hunter's life is turned around. He meets with an eccentric character named Julian, who claims that he will show Hunter the truth about the Avarian's. The once innocently minded Hunter is shown how the Avarians have been treating others when taken to a slave camp, one of many labour camps dotted around Celesti. Hunter must throw off his upbringing and unite with the rebels, led by Julian, in order to strike back against the Avarian's, and not only his father but his 'brother' Chase too, and the Avarian blight that must be stopped at all costs! Cast (Protagonists) Hunter Emeris Raised by a rich Avarian Lancet known as Maximillian, Hunter from an early age has always considered himself a noble and a member of the greatest flourishing empire in the world. However, a chance encounter with his 'mother', Merle, on his 19th birthday plunges him into an adventure of self-discovery, when he finds out he has been living a lie. After joining with a band of rebels led by Julian, Hunter vowed to find his mother, learn the truth about his real father Quince, and eliminate the persecution employed by the Avarian's against the other Pure races of Celesti. During this time he fell in love with Faelana Haeleon and watched a world of politics and war surrounding him. He eventually reconciled his differences with both Chase and Maximillian, the three of them finally ending their conflict near the latter part of the roleplay. In recent time he has been branded with an Ice Glyph by Arbiter Tancred, which puts his life at risk. It is up to Hunter to finish Tancred off once and for all. He serves as the Roleplays main protagonist. Julian 'Ashdown' Julian is a rebel fighting against the oppressive Avarians, who have enslaved in the last decade much of the lands of Celesti, with only a few countries still able to resist. He is the oldest member of the group, somewhere in his forties, and he has a lot of wisdom to pass down. Ten year ago he was known as being the legendary renegade 'Ashdown', until he faked his own death to escape the Avarian armies. During his time away from his alter-ego, he began a journey of exploration, during which time he found the ancient dragon village of Arcadia and befriended Genji Firion, the son of Ranna and Frost. He is a flirtatous character who doesn't take things too seriously. He is the leader of the group and could be considered the second main protagonist; however, during a certain point the roleplay, Julian changed his alliances, and now serves as an antagonist to the group. During this time he occasionally turned up to help the group and fell in love with Venessa. Genji Firion One of the sons of Frost and Ranna from the original Celesti, Genji Firion is one of the few dragons remaining in the land. He is a quick thinker and talker, and he's quite sarcastic in approach, although his heart is in the right place. He can seem relaxed during times of panic, and can seem panicked in a time of relaxation, making it difficult to assess what he is thinking. He can be seen as rather mysogenist, as he doesn't view Ruka as being capable of defending herself, even though she has frequently demonstrated that she can. He is a friend of Julian, and although he is of a young age, his maturity is far beyond a character of his age usually. Genji matures across the roleplay, but not necessarily to the extent of other characters. Genji throughout the entire roleplay was already a mature individual, and most his behaviour towards the end of the roleplay was that of a much older individual. When he transformed in front of the Centurian people, he was surprised that they accepted him for what he was. Vaull-Gruff Haeleon Vaull-Gruff was a wolf of Amberge in Damascus, of whom the group encounter during their mission to unite the rebellion against the Avarian threat when attempting to save his granddaughter. Vaull-Gruff's age far surpasses that of the rest of the group, and because of this he holds wisdom beyond his peers. Knowledgable and talented in the arts of medicinal healing, he is given a Rune of Light early into the story by Julian, serving as the group's healer. Vaull-Gruff, although not the strongest fighter in the group, prefers to use brains over brawn, although he can also swing a quarterstaff with some power. He is the grandfather of Faelana and watches over her with a protective gaze. Vaull-Gruff was killed by Arbiter Tancred during the battle of Xerath. Faelana Haeleon Faelana is a young, 14-year old Luprian Wolf Pure, and the granddaughter of Vaull-Gruff. She is somewhat innocent and carefree, until battle stirs, when she becomes vicious and unforgiving. This makes her feared by some, who view her behaviour as unpredictable. She joins the group after being saved from the Magnus Slave Camp, and is entrusted with a Rune of Fire soon after by Julian. Faelana stays with the group upon their return to Amberge, and serves as a strong fighter and voice of innocence and youth within the party. She falls in love with Hunter throughout the roleplay, the two of them becoming incredibly close. Although she loses a lot of people close to her, her fascination with flight and with Hunter give her something to hold onto. Ruka Faye Ruka is a teenage Leporian Pure, and a member of the rebellion group led by Julian. She joins the group after returning from an assignment set by Julian. Ruka, although only 17, is an accomplished tracker and spy, and is known for being rather ruthless in her attacks on Avarian's. She has a difficult relationship with Genji, ranging from romantic to hatred, and the two often have large-scale arguments over trivial things. Ruka is a confident, hardened girl on the outside, although takes these measures purely as a means of self defence from a difficult childhood. Ruka refuses to accept that she as a Leporian, and instead forsakes her roots entirely, referring to her species as 'Ruka'. Later in the roleplay, her and Genji become a proper item, and during certain parts she seems to serve as the party leader, particularly when Hunter is away from the group. Theodore (Teddie) Zodian Teddie Zodian is a Luparian Dog Pure, raised in Centuri by his father, Leosuke and his mother, Lyra. Teddie is shy and reserved, and serves as the groups' most exciteable and optimistic member. What he lacks in combat prowess he makes up for with good humour and interesting stories. He gets on well with Faelana and Linnea, and falls in love with Linnea as the quest goes on. His full name, which he is often referred to by Julian or his father, is Theodore Robert Zodian. Later in the roleplay he is promoted to the rank of General after defeating his father in a sparring match; the youngest General ever to walk in Centuri! Teddie is arguably the best loved character within the Celesti franchise; when he finds a stray dog and names it Piano, his responsibility increases. When he becomes a part of the Centurian army, Teddie manages to remain level-headed and true to himself. Linnea Sabath Linnea is an Ariesarian Pure who was rescued from the Caern Camp by the group and Venessa, one of Falchion's Wing's four leaders. She is an adorable, naive girl with a playful attitude and a somewhat hyperactive personality. She joins the group under the promise that they will help her find her parents, of whom she was separated from whilst imprisoned in the Caern Camp. She has a close friendship with Teddie within the group, who is quite similar to her in personality. Although not much of a fighter, her upbeat personality never fails to put a smile on the parties' faces. Gabriel Cristata Gabriel Cristata was found by the group serving under Rafiel. However, it was soon revealed that Gabriel was the true King of Centuri. After a lot of convincing, Gabriel was persuaded to take the throne of Centuri and resume his rightful place as King. He is the son of Princess Mercy Troubadour and Prince Byron Cristata. Although he is bad-tempered and refuses to open up to many people, raised as a stoic, lone wolf, he falls in love gradually with Sierra Vanille. She manages to make him open up emotionally. Sierra Vanille Sierra is a noblewoman of Centuri and an Equisarian maiden. She was first introduced into the roleplay as a potential marriage partner for Gabriel in order to solidify his position. However, when the King refused she remained, especially to help out with the situation in Celesti. During this time her and Gabriel genuinely developed feelings for one another, and the idea of marriage became a more acceptable one. She is a caring individual, but can at times be just as stubborn (perhaps even moreso than Gabriel). She develops a close bond with Piano, Teddie's rescued stray dog, near the end of the roleplay Sir Oswald Oswald is an elderly Equisarian who lives in Centuri. He was the steward whilst Gabriel was presumed dead, minding the throne as a substitute King. When Gabriel returned, however, he was more than happy to give up the throne, being noble of heart and wishing to see the Monarchy restored. He is a generous individual with incredible wisdom, and can be seen as something of a spiritual successor to Vaull-Gruff, in that he represents a 'wise old man'. He carries a picture of his two sons with him everywhere; however, near the end of the roleplay it is revealed that his sons died in war. Rise Soldane Rise was a Vulparian member of Falchion's Wing, before the group became too radical and turned on her. After this happened she joined The Ascendancy with her uncle, Zerard and her brother Tide. Rise made a minor cameo appearance at the Magnus Camp. She later appeared again in Amarant, where she was employing Teddie. She began as a minor antagonist to the group, but quickly became an ally to them. Although she was short-tempered at times, she was a loyal and caring individual to those that she liked, and was quite patriotic to her people. She helped in the death of Lancet Volatar and General Drace, although she was killed during the fight with Drace by Gremel. Her death had a lasting effect on Tide and Teddie, both of whom cared about her deeply. Tide Soldane Tide Soldane is a supporting character in The Successor. Although he was a member of Falchion's Wing, the group never fought him in combat. He soon became a protagonist and friend to the group during his first major appearance, when he was protecting Xerath during the great battle there. He was presumed dead, but later emerged alive and well. He loved his sister, Rise, more than anything; the both of them raising each other after the death of their mother during the Fox purging. He loves his wife, Faer, as well, having saved her from bandits. Tide is a complex character, wanting to do the right thing and yet detesting some key figures, such as King Gabriel. His heart is in the right place, although some of the things that he does can be seen as being morally questionable. After the death of his sister at the hand of Gremel, he swore to murder the Wolf responsible. Faer Soldane Faer is a Vulparian and a gifted warrior. She is the wife of Tide, the two of them marrying during the events of the roleplay, and she cares deeply for his fate, often worrying when he gets himself into tricky situations. Faer is an important character, helping the death of many of the main villains and providing an adult perspective on things. She can seem harsh to the group, particularly towards Faelana, but she soon becomes friends with them. Her sex life with Tide led to her becoming pregnant, and during the later events of The Successor she is with child. Cast (Antagonists) The Lancets Maximillian Valure Maximillian is one of the Lancets, and is known for being a strong-hearted, booming-voiced commander. His appearance matches that of his son, Chase. He found Hunter when the boy was one years old in a village he had helped raise to the ground, and decided to take the boy into his care rather than leave him to die. His second son, Chase, was raised alongside Hunter, and Maximillian was seen as their father until Hunter's birthday, when it became clear that he had taken the baby from his rightful parents. Maximillian can be seen as the main antagonist of the Roleplay, although he isn't conventionally evil. He refuses to hurt Hunter even when he turns against him, and he shows compassion for people. However, on the opposite end of the spectrum, he enslaves Pures in slave camps and is bent on ruling all of Celesti. During the later parts of the roleplay, Maximillian surrenders himself to the Centurian forces, becoming a prisoner and, during this time, falling in love with Merle, Hunter's true mother. Chase Valure Chase is the only true son of Maximillian, raised as Hunter's brother until the truth became revealed. He is confident and noble-hearted, and is engaged to Miranda. He is a love rival with Hunter over the love of the Heron Pure. Chase is chosen on Hunter's 19th birthday to be Maximillian's successor, and this creates a rift between Hunter and Chase. Although the two brothers begin as being very close, when Hunter joins the renegades Chase quickly becomes his enemy, the two of them eventually forced to fight. He could be considered a lead antagonist, although his morals are also questionable, as he is a nice person at heart. Near the latter end of the roleplay he became an ally to the group, turning against the Avarians and siding with Hunter's unit after losing in a battle with his brother and having his life spared. Volatar Arista A member of the Lancets and a close friend of Maximillian. He was responsible for much of the recent Fox Purging that occurred prior to the events of the roleplay, and it is rumoured that he was responsible for the death of Rise and Tide's mother, Mika. Volatar was the commander of the Avarian sky fleet, and led several attacks against the group during the events of Celesti. When Chase managed to convince him to turn against Tancred before the Raven became too strong Volatar seemed willing to comply, suggesting that he was not entirely evil; nevertheless, he kidnapped Rise and attempted to harm her, and was killed by Rise, Tide and Faer, which can be seen as an act of revenge. Arbiter Tancred Raith Arbiter Tancred is a Raven Avarian Pure and one of the Lancets. He is a calculating and manipulative individual, and the least trustworthy and loyal Lancet to Maximillian Valure, often engaging in his own activities and ignoring orders. He has a fascination with finding the ancient dragon land of Arcadia, and is known for his severe blood-thirst. He is the primary antagonist of The Successor after Maximillian surrenders, and serves as the final boss, so to speak, of the roleplay. He branded Hunter with an Ice Glyph in an attempt to end his life, and leads a desperate struggle with what remains of his soldiers against the resistance of Centuri and The Dog Lands. Rafiel Cristata A cousin of Duke Byron Cristata and, like him, a Blue Jay Avarian Pure, Rafiel was a wealthy businessman and member of the Lancets, who supplied the Avarian campaign with the majority of their arms and weapons. However, he rarely engaged himself with the Avarian campaign itself, often remaining in his own home away from politics. Although it was first revealed that he could serve as a protagonist, helping the group during his first appearance get into a theatre for free to see a Lombex performance and even agreeing to help supply The Dog Lands with weapons, his true colours were revealed when Maximillian surrendered Forena. All of a sudden, the man that had been detached from the Lancets attempted to take over, and he and Tancred inititally worked together to rule the country. Nevertheless, a power struggle emerged, and Rafiel was sentenced to death by Tancred. Rafiel managed to survive and fled to Centuri, calling upon the aid of King Gabriel, who he raised as a soldier from an incredibly young age. He was embraced as a father by Gabriel; however, during this time he turned his sights on manipulating Gabriel and taking control of Centuri. He attempted to torture, rape and kill Sierra Vanille, who he judged to be a threat to his influence over Gabriel. He met his end when Sierra's unicorn horn pierced through his throat during the struggle. Falchion's Wing Marshall Brandt A villain and one of the primary antagonists of the roleplay, Marshall Brandt is the elader of Falchion's Wing. He was wounded by Ashdown during a struggle, and hates Julian; hunting him with the intent of killing the human. He despises Avarians and has an utter disregard for life, wishing to, above all else, eradicate the Avarian race. He has an obsession with Hunter, and was once in a relationship with Venessa. He fights until the bitter end with his loyal Falchion's Wing troops, believing truly that his method to destroying the Avarians is the correct one. Cardinal Venessa Venessa is a Luparian Hare Pure and one of the leaders of Falchion's Wing. Once in a romantic relationship with Julian, she broke up with him and was romantically linked to Marshall Brandt as well. She joined Falchion's Wing when Julian Ashdown did, and later in the roleplay she falls in love with Julian once more, the two of them vowing to remain together and get married to one another. Although she can be considered an antagonist, she helps the group more often than she harms them. General Drace Drace was a large Ursarian Pure and a loud-mouthed, rather radical member of Falchion's Wing. Intent on destroying the Avarian race completely, Drace was no stranger to terrorism or underhanded tactics. He had spent many years of his life in various prisons awaiting execution before joining Falchion's Wing. He was a bad influence on Julian Ashdown, being a close affiliation of his back in Julian's more radical days. It is arguably because of Drace that Julian betrays the group. Nevertheless, Drace was killed by Rise Soldane in Rishona during an attack on the city. Gremel Gremel is a Luparian Wolf who was once embraced by the Amberge tribe. He was forced into serving Tancred after his people were threatened with death. When it turned out that Tancred had killed his people long before Gremel worked for him, Gremel turned on Tancred and joined Falchion's Wing. He trained under Drace, and, after the death of the great Ursarian, murdered Rise Soldane. He is a disgraced anti-hero, hating himself and losing the will to live. Characters (NPCs) Lyle Abagnale The appointed Leader of the Order, after his old master Tepal. He was responsible for the rape of Mercy Troubadour, and he grew bitter over her death and his actions, so much so that it corrupted his judgement and turned him into a sickly, twisted leader. He was the father of Harper and Bowman, before he took his own life; after seeing Gabriel, Mercy's son, he was reminded of the crime that he sinned and killed himself. Zerard Vesper The Leader of what used to be called The Resistance, later referred to as the Ascendancy and, after combining with other forces, ultimately ruling over The Enlightened. An old Vulparian, as well as a ruthless tactician and fighter in his younger days. Quick, clever, and ruling over most of Xerath, which is the place of his headquarters, he is another leader the group will have to gain over to their side. He is the man who raised Rise and Tide when they eventually wound up in the streets of Xerath. He rules The Dog Lands well and assists in the reconstruction of Horith; he plays an important role as a politician during the events of The Successor. After the death of Rise Soldane, he finds comfort in Myth. Myth and Fable Myth and Fable were two Luparians close to Lyle Abagnale. They served him with loyalty, until he became steadily more corrupt and their jobs became more and more difficult. Twin sisters, Myth and Fable were incredibly close to one another. However, during the attack on Rishona, Fable was killed by Marshall's forces during one of the most emotional scenes within the roleplay; after this, Myth never truly recovered. Category:TTM Role-Plays Category:Projects by Ranna Category:Projects by Cudpug